


And We Meet Again

by grahamdireland



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 11:00:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2809871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grahamdireland/pseuds/grahamdireland





	And We Meet Again

"Malia, I’m serious, I think you would be perfect for this guy!" Kira said, watching as her best friend who was staring intensly at the microwave, uninterested in what her friend was saying.

"Can he pay for my college funds?" Malia joked, her eyes never leaving the bag of popcorn, expanding before her eyes.

"Malia, I’m serious, this guy would be great for you!" Kira insisted, yet again. Malia was used to it, this was the third time this week that she had tried to set Malia up on a date with this mystery man, whom she had never met.

"And how, exactly, would he be the perfect guy for me?" Malia asked, straightening up and meeting Kira’s gaze.

"Well, you both are single….." Kira said, making Malia roll her eyes.  
"Kira, I told you, I am not interested in dating anyone right now, so you can stop trying to set me up with this guy."

"But, it’s just that you always seem so lonely!" Kira stated, Malia furrowing her brows at her friends words.

"Lonely? How am I lonely?" she asked, almost defencively.

"Well, for starters, your looking at that bag of popcorn like you’re a coyote about to hunt down it’s next meal. Plus the majority of your night will consist of searching for something on Netflix you haven’t watched yet." Kira listed, "Plus your not wearing any pants and….."

"Okay, I get it. So what? Maybe I’m not going on dates every night but that’s not really a bad thing….."

“Malia." Kira warned, her friends shoulders slumping. "We said we were going to try and get the full college experience. And you can’t do that if your sitting in every night, pantsless!"

"Whatever, don’t you have a date you need to get too?" Malia asked, turning her head as the microwave began to beep. She reached in, taking the bag of popcorn and tasting one.

"Just promise me you’ll come to this party on Friday. The guy is gonna be there and you can atleast just meet him."

"Fine." Malia said, throwing one hand up, figuring one party won’t be too bad. Plus if it stops Kira from bugging her about dating someone, Malia’s all for it. "Now go, don’t keep Scott waiting."

"You’re going to love it!" Kira said as she made her way to the door of their dorm, skipping happily. She turned to give Malia a goodbye wave, receiving only a disgruntled groan from Malia, who’s mouth was full of popcorn.

————————————————————-

"Where is he? I just want to get this over with." Malia moaned, watching as Kira scanned the party for Malia’s mystery man.

"He should be with Scott, hold on while I text him." Kira said, pulling her phone out of her handbag and sending Scott a quick text. "They’re waiting in the backyard.

Malia and Kira walked through the frat house, dodging wandering hands and stumbling bodies as they made their way over to the back door.

Walking outside, the two of them looked around at the scene in front of them. There was a large bonfire in the center of the backyard, a lot of shirtless men and practically shirtless women hanging off each other, booze dripping everywhere.

"Over there." Kira pointed to a quieter corner. Malia couldn’t see too clearly, but she recognized two figures. She guessed one was Scott, Kira’s boyfriend, and the other must be this boy she so often talked about. She hadn’t met Scott yet, so she guessed she was killing two birds with one stone.

As they neared the two boys, Malia’s heart stopped. No, it couldn’t be.

Just before Kira could wave over to the boys, Malia dragged her back, turning her around so her back was to the pair.

"Which one of them is Scott?" Malia asked, the words rushing out of her mouth.

"The more muscular one, in the tank top." Kira said, confused at her friends sudden terror. "Why?"

Whoo, Malia thought, one issue being lifted off her shoulder. Although that meant it had been her mystery date.

"Remember that one party we went to, the very first week of college?" Malia asked, her voice still sounding rushed.

"Yeah, the one where you lost your virginity?" Kira asked, remembering the paarty fondly. It had been the first time she met Scott.

"Yeah, well, the guy you wanted me to oh so badly meet? He was Mr. One Night Stand!"

Kira’s eyes widened as her head snapped between Scott’s friend and Malia. “No way.”

"We need to leave, now!" Malia whispered harshly.

"Kira?" Malia froze, turning around to see the two boys walk up to them, Scott having a huge grin on his face. From beside her, Kira let out a nervous giggle, flashing Malia an apolegetic look for getting her into this situation.

"Hey, I’ve been looking for you." Scott said as he came up beside them, leaning down to give Kira a peck on the cheek. A red colour flushed her cheeks as she nervously glanced around at all the people around them. "And you must be Malia!"

"Yeah." Malia said, trying her best to keep her face out of his friends vision.

"So, I guess you’re the girl Scott told me about yesterday." the paler boy said, extending his arm.

After a few seconds of hesitation, Malia shook the boys hand, her eyes moving up to meet his.

As soon as their eyes met, he stopped shaking his hand, his mouth dropping down.

"Ohmygod." he said, the words all blending in to creat one big word.

"You two know each other?" Scott asked, oblivious to the events that were happening in front of him.

"You could say that." Malia said slowly, her eyes never leaving the other boy’s.

"So, Malia, this is Stiles." Kira said, biting her lip at the awkwardness of the whole situation.

"Well, we’re just gonna leave you two alone. I’ll see you later, Stiles." Scott said, taking Kira’s hand in his as he walked towards the bonfire, Kira flashing Malia one last apologetic look before she walked along with her boyfriend.

"Well, this is awkward." Stiles said, after a couple seconds of silence.

"So, should we just leave now or what?" Malia asked, Stiles’ cheeks flushing red. "Oh no, I meant leave separately. Like not with each other……. unlike last time."

"Oh, okay, sorry, I just wasn’t sure what you were implying." Stiles said, pushing his hands into his pockets. Malia noticed how nervous he looked, she assumed he wasn’t the best at speaking to girls. It wasn’t like they had done much speaking that night. Heck, she didn’t even know his name by the end of the night.

"So, should we leave?" Malia asked again.

"I can’t, Scott’s my only ride and if I asked him to leave after five minutes he’d probably kill me."

"Kill you? From what Kira says about him he apparently wouldn’t hurt a fly." Malia said, the two laughing.

"I guess he wouldn’t kill me. So, how’s college life been going for you?”

"Well, I’m passing my classes, I can’t say much else."

"And the social part of college?"

"Everyday this week I’ve been watching a documentary about kittens while lying pantsless in bed. I’ll let you figure out how social it’s been going for me."

"Pantsless?" Stiles asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Yeah, it’s really freeing, you should try it sometime." Malia joked, grinning as she earned a giggle from Stiles.

"So, you wanna get a drink or something?" Stiles asked, looking around for some alchohol.

"Sure." Malia said, just as Stiles spotted some cans of beer.

The two walked over, joking with each other before bending down to pick up a can each, then going over to sit on the grass away from the party. From where they were sitting, they could still feel the heat from the fire.

"Wait, you seriously jumped through a window so you weren’t late for class?" Stiles said, barely able to get the words out through his laughter.

"Hey, don’t laugh! It had been a really stressful day." Malia said, not being able to keep a straight face either.

"Why didn’t we keep seeing each other after that night?" Stiles asked, the laughter starting to die down.

"I don’t know, it wasn’t like either of us were extremely attached to each other, well apart from when we were inside each other."

"Yeah, but that was really fun, almost as fun as right now." Stiles said, making Malia grin almost against her will.

"I don’t know, I think that night may have been a little more fun." Malia said, a seductive tone to her voice.

"Oh really? Maybe we need to try again, you know, just for research purposes. Maybe after a real date?"

"Sure, I’d be up for that." Malia said, pressing her lips against Stiles’, shocking him at first, but he eventually loosened up and started to kiss her back, the rest of the night spent in complete bliss.


End file.
